Tem coisas que agente não tira do coração
by Regine Manzato
Summary: depois de tanto tempo sem ver o seu antigo amor, Severo Snape reencontra Hermione Granger e ambos acabam descobrindo que o amor pode ter acabado, mas não as lembranças dos bons tempos.


Tem coisas que agente não tira do coração 

Depois de alguns anos, Severo Snape reencontra seu antigo grande amor: Hermione Granger. Um encontro que mexe com a lembrança de ambos, porém, esse amor não pode voltar mais no tempo.

* * *

Era um dia ensolarado de verão. Hogwarts estava em férias. Severo Snape andava tranqüilo pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal. Algo o fazia lembrar um grande amor que tivera. Andando dentro da livraria ainda podia ver a si mesmo perseguindo sua ex- esposa Hermione pelos corredores da loja. Relembrava de todas as tardes que passavam olhando todos os lançamentos de livros de Poções. O casamento durara seis anos. Apesar de ainda amar Hermione, Severo não fez objeções quando esta lhe disse que estava apaixonada por outro homem. Sofreu muito com a separação, mas, depois de longos e doloridos quatro anos, encontrou uma mulher com quem tentava ao máximo ser feliz. E estava conseguindo. Depois de relembrar aquele bons momentos, Severo resolveu tomar um sorvete. Lembrava-se de como Hermione o encantava. Os olhos castanhos, aquele cabelo, volumoso, o sorriso, o perfume, mas, estranahmente todas aquelas lembranças lhe trouxeram apenas alegrias não aquela vontade de tê-la novamente em seus braços. 

Hermione mudara-se para um outro país, casara-se mas, não conseguia esquecer Severo, aquele professor carrancudo, desalmado, cruel, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso, doce, cuidadoso que a fizera se apaixonar. No começo achava que não conseguiria ser feliz estando ao lado de outro homem. Mas, a responsável pela separação fora ela própria, o que a deixava ainda mais confusa. Depois de quatro anos, agora lembrava-se dele apenas como o homem que a fez feliz, que a transformou numa mulher, que a incentivou mais do que todos para correr atrás de seus sonhos e suas paixões, mesmo que para que para isso, eles tivessem que se separar. Sabia que ainda tinha um grande carinho por ele, mas, amor, sabia que já não sentia mais. Estava andando no Beco Diagonal, atrás de um presente para seu marido, mas nada lhe chamava atenção. Quando olhou para dentro de uma loja, do outro lado da rua, reconheceu aquele cabelo preto e escorrido que conhecia tão bem. Andando distraído, um longo cabelo castanho cacheado lhe chamou a atenção. Não seria possível. Ela havia se mudado para a França. Mas...

Severo?

Hermione?

Severo! como você está? – perguntou ela feliz em revê-lo.

Muito bem, e vejo que você também está não é mesmo?- sentindo o mesmo.- posso lhe convidar para tomar um sorvete?

Claro que sim! Vamos?

Por favor!- disse ele oferendo-lhe o braço.

_Que bom te encontrar_

_E ver que você está feliz_

_Um lindo sorriso que diz_

_Que tudo está muito bem_

_Pode se ver_

_Você em nada mudou_

_O tempo bem te tratou_

_E com certeza um alguém_

Devo lhe dizer que ainda continuas linda.

Obrigado, Severo. E você ainda continua galanteador como sempre.- respondeu ela sorrindo.

Hum.. que bom que ainda não perdi a prática!

E... como vai a vida?

Excelente, eu ainda continuo na escola, mas, agora eu tenho uma esposa, então à noite eu volto para casa.

Esposa? Que bom, Severo. Não teve filhos?

Não, filhos não, mas, estamos tentando. E você? Como tem vivido?

Bom, depois que eu casei com o Phelip, nós fomos morar na França, e agora eu estou terminado o curso de Transfiguração.

Poxa, parabéns. Então? quer sorvete do quê?

Hum.. eu quero de morango.

Muito bem. E eu vou levar um de flocos.

Você fez aquele curso de Poções venenosas que tanto lhe causava frisson?

Sim, eu fiz no ano passado, foi no Brasil, e, foi muito bom, eu me reciclei, aprendi muitas técnicas novas, e, confesso, as baianas são as melhores preparadoras de Poções do mundo. Ao lado delas eu me sentia um aluno de primeira série. Foi muito interessante. – respondeu ele, rindo ao se lembrar da viagem. – e você? O que fez?

Bom, comecei o curso de Transfiguração, viajei pela África, aprendi muitos feitiços que nem imaginava aprender, e fiz um curso de Poções no Japão.

Conversaram a tarde toda, falaram sobre tudo o que aconteceu depois da separação. Relembraram os bons momentos juntos, os tempos de escola, as viagens, as aventuras, as loucuras que Severo costumava fazer para ela, as surpresas e tudo que marcou aquele casamento que fora tão feliz, mas que chegara ao fim.

_Que bom te encontrar _

_Não sei nem o que te dizer_

_Mas já sei viver sem você_

_Custou mas enfim aprendi_

_Tudo acabou_

_O nosso amor teve fim_

_Mas as lembranças que ficam_

_Não se apagam assim _

_Tem coisas que agente não tira do coração_

_Amores passados que ficam na recordação_

_Que bom te encontrar outra vez,_

_Encontros são mesmo assim_

_Um filme que agente revê_

_E vai embora no fim_

Quando estavam se despedindo, Hermione resolveu lhe confessar o que havia sentido e pensado:

Severo, de coração, quando você começou a me elogiar, pensei que você iria tentar querer algo mais. Me desculpe por tê-lo julgado mal.

Minha doce Hermione, tudo aquilo que nós vivemos ainda está tão vivo aqui dentro mas, incrivelmente em nenhum momento pensei em lhe cortejar. Acho que apesar de tê-la amado muito, eu aprendi a viver sem o seu amor. e, o que me deixa feliz é saber que não recusas a minha amizade. Que bom. Mas, sabe, eu estava na livraria um pouco antes de te encontrar e não pude deixar de lembrar todas as vezes que passávamos horas lá dentro e eu descobri que essas lembranças me deixaram feliz, pois sei que a fiz feliz, assim como você também me fez muito feliz, mas, a vida dá tantas voltas que hoje cada um está com outros amores, mas isso não nos impede de sermos amigos. E, acho que isso é que nós devemos preservar, essa amizade que nasceu com o fim do nosso casamento. Eu fiquei muito feliz em reencontrá-la, Hermione.

Eu também, Severo, eu também.

_Tem coisas que gente não tira do coração_

_Momentos que ficam pra sempre na recordação_

_Já tenho também outro amor_

_Também minha vida refiz_

_Que bom te encontrar e dizer_

_Que também sou feliz_

Depois do encontro, eles se despediram e partiram para suas casas, levando no coração o sentimento de felicidade e uma paixão que há muito se fora, mas, deixando em seu lugar uma bela amizade.

FIM

* * *

**by Regine Manzato 2005**

* * *

N/A: Oi gente! espero que vc tenham gostado! bjão! 


End file.
